Happily Ever After
by ashkashbgash
Summary: Follow Troy and Gabriella as they celebrate the beginning of their 'happily ever after'. TxG very fluffy!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot.**  
Summary**: [livejournal prompter] #98: Marriage [prequel to 'sickness','monitor', 'appear' & 'one.']  
**Rating**: K+ for a little suggestiveness.  
**Fandom**: HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL  
**Pairing**: Troyella

Thanks to my wonderful beta, **LikeLavender**, for proofing this for me! If you haven't read her awesome stories by now, go do it ASAP!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the thirteenth of July. The sun was beaming brightly in Albuquerque, not a lone cloud in the sky. A day where a multitude of activities could be going on: swimming, enjoying a picnic, just taking a simple stroll, as well any other venture; but today was a day for an even more special event, a wedding.

July thirteenth was the date of the wedding of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

The aforementioned bride-to-be stood in front of the full length mirror in her guest room at her best friend's house, admiring how her white Alfred Angelo wedding dress flowed all around her. It was a strapless taffeta ballgown dress with a semi-cathedral train, embroidered with metallic accents, crystal beading, and sequins. Her long, dark brown curls were styled in a half-up, half-down fashion with some gathered at the back of her head and accessorized with a Swarovski crystal pin. She also wore a mid-back length veil with ribbon and rhinestones as well as metallic sliver strap stilettos. Her makeup was done to perfection complementing how glamorous and absolutely stunning she looked, to say the least. Gabriella couldn't help but marvel at her own reflective. Today was her day, the day of her fairytale wedding; one she'd dreamed of since she was a little girl. Our beloved couple had been engaged since December, more precisely, December 14th, which happened to be her twenty-second birthday. Gabriella's smile grew wider as she remembered Troy's proposal; simple yet sweet, just like him. Although it wasn't something extravagant like in front of the Eiffel Tower or on a huge television in a sports arena, she wouldn't have traded it for anything.

_Gabriella and Troy walked into their spacious home, tossing off her coat and purse and placing them on the hooks near the front door while turning on the light. Troy had taken her out to the 21 Club restaurant for a celebratory dinner. Their meal was elaborate and the two enjoyed it in privacy since Troy had negotiated with the managers to close the restaurant down for just the two of them. After their delicious meal, Troy ensured her that he planned for dessert to be at home, sending an involuntary shiver through her spine in excitement. She'd planned on relaxing peacefully at with her boyfriend of six years after dinner since Sharpay had insisted (more like pestered) that Gabriella should let her take her on a shopping trip during the day. Little did she know, Sharpay's shopping trip was all part of Troy's plan to propose and Gabriella's night was about to take a _very_ unexpected turn._

_"I'm going to the bathroom," Gabriella mused, kissing Troy before leaving, "can't wait for dessert." She purred into his ear. She strolled upstairs to the bathroom, Troy taking this as an opportunity to further prepare for his surprise. He had set up the kitchen while Gabriella was out for the day with Sharpay, decorating the kitchen and part of the living room. He grabbed a lighter from a drawer and made sure to quickly, but carefully light all the candles in both rooms. Now the living room was adorned with rose petals and the kitchen was illuminated with candlelight coming from the center of the table with a large silver dessert tray in the middle. There were also rose petals scattered among the floor that trailed from the living room and fairy lights that he had yet to turn on, sure to make the room have a rather romantic atmosphere. He smiled to himself; his plan was going to go perfectly. He heard Gabriella's footsteps coming and he walked to the bottoms of the stairs to escort her so he could fully being to execute his plan. Once she finally reached the bottom, Troy took her hand and led her to the passageway from the living room to the kitchen._

_"Are you enjoying your birthday so far?"_

_"I'm loving it, thank you so much for this Troy; this has been my best birthday ever." She beamed, kissing him gently._

_"You're very welcome," he spoke into the kiss, "but it's about to get even better from here." Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed at his statement. "Come with me." He said, removing his tie and wrapping it around her head to cover her eyes.  
_

_He took her into the darkened living room, Gabriella extremely unaware of what was about to come. "Stay right here." He ordered, making her pause in the kitchen entryway. He went over to flick a switch on that triggered the lights above them, making the room sparkle in a nirvana of love. He walked back over to the love of his life and bent to whisper in her ear. "You ready?" She nodded, tingling with excitement. Troy removed the silk covering from her eyes and watched her reaction. Her deep brown orbs widened in shock as her hand flew up to her mouth.  
_

_"Troy.." she spoke shakily, feeling tears already starting to well up in her eyes. "what is this all for?"_

_"For you," he gathered her into his arms, "happy birthday." He proclaimed, kissing the top of her head._

_"How did you. . . oh my god . . ." Her tears were now flowing freely as she clutched onto Troy tightly. She felt his chest move as he chuckled, placing a kiss on her head once more._

_"If I had known you were going to cry, I wouldn't have put so much effort into it . . ." Troy spoke, "come on and let's go enjoy this dessert." He wiped her tears away and led her further into the kitchen and towards the table. "I'll let you do the honors of taking the lid off." He smiled as her eyes darted back and forth between his eyes and the dinner platter. She took a shaking hand and took off the lid and adding to her astonishment, there lay a black velvet box in the middle of it, the perfect size box to hold a ring. "Well . . . aren't you going to open it?"_

_"Troy, I . . ." Gabriella was stunned and continued to speak in broken phrases. "My god . . ." Troy took the box from the table and opened it up, lowering himself to one knee in the process. Gabriella started spewing out tears free and clear as he opened the box, revealing a gorgeous brilliant fourteen-carat white gold ring that sparkled in a beautiful four prong trellis._

_"Gabriella . . ." he began, "I need you to understand exactly how much you mean to me. I've loved you since the moment I saw you. When I saw you back when we were sixteen at that lodge on winter vacation, I never would have imagined I'd be kneeling right here today, let alone see you at my school two weeks later. From that moment on, you give me the strength to be a better man. We've been through a lot together and we've managed to make it through it all, like I knew we would. You're everything to me and more and when I tell you I wouldn't ever want anyone else, I mean it with every bit of my heart and soul; nothing will ever change that." he paused and took a deep breath. "I knew we were meant to be together when I got hurt during a game in college and you did everything for me, if not more. You cooked for me, wrapped up my knee, and waited on me nonstop without ever complaining. We might not be the perfect couple, contrary to popular belief, but I promise to dedicate my life to making you as happy as you've made me these past six years. Gabriella Elisabeth Montez, I need to know right now," Troy paused once more to take the ring out of the box, "if you'll marry me and make me the happiest man on the face of God's green earth."_

_"Me . . . really?" Gabriella managed to choke out apart from her tears._

_"There's no one else in this world I've rather give this ring to." He chuckled._

_"I don't even know what to say . . ."_

_"Well, 'yes' would surely be nice."_

_"Oh my God . . . yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She exclaimed, tears of shock replaced with tears of joy. She dove on top of him, taking him down to the floor as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she soon connected their lips. Gabriella placed frenzied kisses on his mouth repeatedly as Troy fumbled to get the ring on her finger. They separated for a few seconds as Troy placed the diamond ring on her shaking hand and once said action was done, Gabriella wasted no time in kissing him again. "I love you so, so, so much Troy."_

_"I love you so much more." Gabriella finally broke apart from him again to take in her new engagement ring. "Mrs. Gabriella Bolton has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"_

_"It does." She smiled. "This ring . . . it's stunning! How many carats is this?"_

_"Fourteen." Gabriella gaped at his answer._

_"This must have cost you a fortune!"_

_"Nothing is too much for you," he leaned down kiss her hand. "you know that." They pecked each others lips once more and sat-- well, _laid_ in a comfortable silence until Gabriella spoke._

_"So . . . when do I get my _actual _dessert?" She asked looking up at Troy. He smirked down at her and raised himself up into a standing position, Gabriella held flush against him as he blew out the candles._

_"How about right now?" He stated, tossing her over his shoulder earning a squeal of excitement from her as he took them upstairs, ready to begin their happily ever after._

Today was truly the beginning of their happily after after. Today at the San Felipe de Neri Church, Gabriella Montez was going to become Gabriella Bolton. She continued to take in her reflection in the mirror and was in such a daze that she didn't notice her mother, Sharpay, and Taylor come into the room.

"Gabriella, _mija_," Maria began, "you look absolutely radiant! I can't believe my baby is getting married." she finished, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"_Gracias, mami_," Gabriella said, pulling her mother into a hug, "_te quiero mucho._"

"You do look very beautiful," Sharpay mused, "Troy is incredibly lucky to have you." Gabriella smiled at Sharpay's words, but her expression soon turned dismal, an action Sharpay noticed. "What's wrong?" Gabriella looked up at her, tears forming.

"Anything could go wrong today," Gabriella said in a choked voice, "What if I forget my vows? What if I mess up my dress, or I trip and fall? What if he says he doesn't want to get married after all and he's not even standing at the altar when I get there? Oh my God . . ." Gabriella trailed off as her tears almost fell. Thank God for waterproof makeup.

"Gabriella, how could you even think that? Troy loves you with all his heart, he'd never even think about doing such a thing." Taylor spoke up, doing her best to comfort the bride-to-be.

"Exactly," her mother stated, "Troy isn't that kind of guy at all, you know that."

"I know that, but how am I supposed to know that that won't change? I've never known my father or had any type of relationship with him, so I have no idea of what men are capable of. I know my dad walked out on you, Mom, and I'd never be able to forgive him for that. I'm just so scared. Everything could be fine and happy one day and the next he'd be gone without so much as a warning. How do I know he won't do that to me?"

"Gabriella," Sharpay began, "I know that your dad walking out on your family is something that affected you harshly, and what he did was unforgivable; but I highly doubt Troy would ever do that to you. He's been in love with you since the moment he first laid eyes on you, and everyone knows that for a fact. He has no reason to ever walk out on you, and frankly, he probably couldn't find one; if he did, he's insane. Troy is in no comparison to your father. He never would leave you and I assure you he never will. Okay? So stop your worrying, this day will go off without a hitch and I know you can't wait to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton." Sharpay ended her speech with a smile and a kiss to her best friend's cheek as she wiped away her tears, which had gone from those of fear to those of joy. Gabriella immediately reached over and pulled her best friend into an endearing hug.

"Thank you so much for that Shar;" she sniffled. "I don't know what on Earth would I do without you."

"You're so welcome. You look absolutely gorgeous and this day, you and Troy's day, will be absolutely perfect." At that moment, Gabriella and Troy's wedding day coordinator, Violet Fentress, poked her head in the door.

"It's time." She quipped and in a flash, she was out the door. Gabriella's heart began to pound. _This was it_, she thought. In a matter of minutes, she'd be married to Troy.

And suddenly, she was even more excited to get down the aisle and see her fiancee waiting for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Troy was at Zeke's house that he shared with his wife, Taylor, and to say that he was nervous was a serious understatement. The usually calm, cool, and collected Troy was sweating bullets. He constantly fidgeted with his tie and jacket, his body fixed in front of the mirror making sure everything was in place and as it should be; from the hairs on his head, to the boutonniere to the shine on his shoes. He'd played in front of crowds of tens of thousands of people, not to mention performed in front of a slightly less number than that in high school, so what on earth was the problem now? He was more than ready for the day to be over, but not in a negative way. He had wanted nothing more for the past six years than for him to call Gabriella his wife and vice versa. It was known by just about everyone that knew Troy that he was madly in love with Gabriella and wouldn't trade their relationship for anything. The way his eyes lit up when he spoke, the adoration in his voice, and his actions towards her made it clear to anyone with a brain how clear it was that he loved her. When he proposed, he promised Gabriella that he would continue to make her as happy as she had made him and he was intent on fulfilling that promise.

"Dude, are you alright?" His best friend and also best man, Chad Danforth, asked him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine . . . just fine . . ." Troy trailed off. Chad quirked an eyebrow, not believing his best friend one bit.

"What, are you nervous? How could you be nervous? Just yesterday, you were practically jumping for joy and talking nonstop about how you couldn't wait for today, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know, it's just . . . what if she's changed her mind? I mean, we've been together for almost seven years. I know that we're meant to be together and everything, but why'd she choose me? She could have any other guy she wanted, but she chose me over all of them. I'd hear this voice in the back of my head that would tell me that I don't deserve her, and I'm starting to believe it. I never imagined that I'd be standing _here_, getting ready to go get _married_."

"What are you saying? You know Gabriella loves you more than anything in this world, she'd have been crazy to even consider leaving you for another guy. The way she talks about you incessantly is insane, from how 'romantic' you are to how 'perfect' you are and how you're everything that she could ever ask for. I know I doubted it in the beginning, but Gabriella's the definite one for you, and I know you know that. She really cares for you." A grin the size of Texas spread across his face, suddenly feeling more confident about today. As scary as it was, Chad was right. All the doubts and nerves that had clouded his mind before had dissipated.

He was ready.

* * *

By now, it was three o'clock PM, and the Old Town Albuquerque church was filled with over 150 guests, including friends and family. The people chattered amongst themselves waiting for the ceremony to begin. The guests were more than excited to see the two of them finally get married, simply because everyone knew it was bound to happen.

Troy stood awaiting Gabriella at the altar, his groomsmen preparing to walk their respective bridesmaids down the aisle. Back outside the church, Gabriella was anticipating getting down the aisle to see Troy and finally be proclaimed as his wife; for him to be hers and for her to be his, finally.

The music procession began, none other than Kelsi Neilsen-Cross on piano, whom was more than happy to play for Gabriella and Troy's wedding. She began to play 'River Flows In You' by Yiruma as the flower girl and ring bearer walked down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaid/groomsman pairs, consisting of Zeke and Taylor, Chad and Sharpay, and Martha and Ryan in that order. Once that part of the ceremony was over, it was time for the real deal. The song switched to 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin as the church doors opened and everyone stood. Their heads turned to the big doors of the church as Gabriella made her entrance and her way down the aisle, accompanied by Troy's father, Jack Bolton; since Gabriella's father was absent. Jack had always considered Gabriella to be the daughter he never had, and he believed that Gabriella didn't deserve to walk down the aisle without a father, so he jumped at the chance to do anything for his soon to be daughter-in-law. Gabriella's eyes were locked at the end of the altar; her doubts no longer existent. She had reached the final few steps and finally stood beside Troy, giving each other small smiles before turning to face the pastor. The song's volume got slightly lower and played in the background as the ceremony began.

"We here today know the promises you make to another are promises of commitment and devotion. Your commitments to each other are not only for a lifetime partner. They are commitments of a companion and friend as well, a friend with whom you will share your hopes, dreams, ambitions, successes, and yes, sometimes your disappointments and sorrows that are all a part of life. This sharing is not at the expense of each partner's individuality; rather, the uniqueness of each marriage partner is enhanced by the strength of the common bond. Marriage is a celebration of love. Matrimony symbolizes the ultimate intimacy between a man and a woman. A marriage that lasts is one that always has a little more to grow. Will you now face each other, and hold hands?

To you, Troy and to you, Gabriella I would say happiness in marriage doesn't just happen. A good marriage must be created, nurtured, and worked at. In marriage, little things are big things. Marriage is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" It is not taking each other for granted. It's a hug sent over the phone lines when you're apart. The courtship shouldn't end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years together. A solid marriage is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives; it is you two standing together facing the world and all it offers. It is also forming a circle of love around you that gathers in family and friends. Marriage is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in a spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It's a continuously open dialog. There are also things marriage is not. For example, it is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. Nor is marriage a winner take-all argument. It is sharing in all things. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. Marriage certainly is finding room for things of the spirit. It is a search for the good and beautiful as well as the meaningful. It is establishing a relationship in which; the independence is equal, the dependence is mutual, and the obligations are reciprocal. Perhaps most important, marriage is not simply marrying the right partner; it is being the right partner.

Today's celebration is the outward sign of a sacred and inward commitment, which religious societies may consecrate, states may legalize, but which neither can create nor annul. Such union can only be created by loving purpose, be maintained by abiding will, and be renewed by human feelings and intentions. In this spirit these two persons stand before us and we are gathered here merely to acknowledge the true marriage which already dwells within them. Troy and Gabriella have decided to write their own special vows and will now recite them to each other. Gabriella?"

"I Gabriella, choose you Troy as my best friend, my love for life." Gabriella spoke as even more tears flowed down her cheeks. "I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Gary: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep. I stand here today, in front of our family and friends, to give myself to you. Before you, life has no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. Now I've found it and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you, and on this day I pledge to you my love and happiness." Gabriella took the white gold wedding band and slipped it onto Troy's finger, never breaking eye contact with him as he smiled down at her and wiped away her numerous tears, to which she smiled in return.

"I love you this much; enough to do anything for you: give my life, my love, my heart, and my soul to you and for you. Enough to willingly give all of my time, efforts, thoughts, talents, trusts, and prayers to you. Enough to want to protect you, care for you, guide you, hold you, comfort you, listen to you, cry with you and be with you. Enough to be silly around you, never have to hide anything from you, and be myself with you." By now, there wasn't a dry eye in the church, everyone equally moved by Troy's speech, but not as much as Gabriella. "I love you enough to share all of my sentiments, dreams, goals, fears, hopes, worries, and my entire life with you; enough to want nothing but the best for you, to wish for your success and to hope for the fulfillment of all your endeavors. I love you enough to keep my promises to you, pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you. I love you enough to cherish your friendship, adore your personality, respect your values, and see you for who you are. I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you; and sacrifice myself for you if need be. I love you enough to miss you incredibly whenever we are apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance; enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never give up on each other. I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you when you need or want me, and never want to leave or live without you. I love you this much." Troy smiled brightly at Gabriella once more through his own tears and slipped the ring onto her finger.

The pastor began to speak once more. "These rings symbolize your union. An unbroken circle of love to be worn all the days so long as you both shall love. May the spirit of love bless these rings and may they be a true symbol of the love of the one who gives it, and the one who wears it.

Troy and Gabriella are going to light their Unity Candle, a symbol of their marriage relationship. The candles from which they light it have been lit by their mothers to represent their lives to this moment.

The lights, representing the faith, wisdom, and love they have received from their parents, are distinct, each burning alone. The couple will light the center candle to symbolize the union of their lives. As this one light burns undivided, so shall their love be one.

From now on, your thoughts shall be for each other rather than for your individual selves. Your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity. May these candles burn brightly as symbols of your commitment to each other, and as a tribute to your parents' lasting and loving marriages.

Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be the shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. Go now to enter into the days of your life together. And may your days be good and long upon the earth.

In as much as Troy and Gabriella have consented together in marriage before their family and friends, have pledged their love, and declared their unity by each giving and receiving a ring and are now joined in mutual esteem and devotion; by the powers vested in my by the State of New Mexico, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together forever. You may kiss your bride, Troy." Troy took his new wife's face into his hands, cupping her cheeks and bringing her lips to his in a sweet kiss that sealed the deal. Gabriella's arms wrapped around his neck and his hands moved to lift her up off the ground, making her smile into the kiss. The two remained like that for a period of time before finally breaking apart. Gabriella and Troy stared into each others eyes, nothing but love, elation, and happiness presiding in each pair. Gabriella giggled as he proceeded to kiss her tears away.

"I love you, Mrs. Bolton." Troy whispered to his wife.

"I love you more, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella responded, smiling harder than ever.

* * *

The newlyweds, their bridal party, and their guests made their way to El Monte Sagrado Living Resort and Spa for the reception. Troy, Gabriella, and everyone had enjoyed their simple dinner and kindly thanked everyone for their presence at the reception and ceremony, as well as those who stuck by the two of them for all these years and for many more years to come.

Their song was a song very special to the both of them, which happened to be 'The Closer I Get to You' by Luther Vandross and Beyonce. The DJ soon made the announcement for everyone to clear the floor to make room for Troy and Gabriella's first dance.

The two of them practiced a special waltz, knowing that they couldn't just sway side to side on the dance floor. As if Troy wasn't nervous before, he definitely was now, because the dancing he had done back in high school was nothing compared to the waltz. He let his eyes dart back and forth between Gabriella and his feet, making sure that they were in step with her own so that he wouldn't step on her in her open toed shoes. Gabriella reassured her husband to calm down and that he would do fine, placing a kiss on his lips for extra comfort. The music began to soothe from the speakers, creating a romantic atmosphere that came with a little bubble of bliss that the lovely pair was in.

_"The closer I get to you,  
The more you make me see;  
By giving me all you've got  
You love has captured me . . ."_

The two waltzed effortlessly around the dance floor, their gazed fixated seemingly permanently, the room silent as the astonished guests watched their romance unravel before their very eyes, and by now the two had begun to sing the music softly to each other.

_". . .Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
And heaven's there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With hearts in love will find  
True love, in a special way. . ."_

To everyone around them, it was like a scene from a Cinderella movie and it absolutely moved them. They were sure that no one's love, for some not even their own, could compare to the love between Troy and Gabriella. There wasn't a dry eye during the first dance either, from the women, to the men, and even the DJ couldn't fathom how obvious it was that this couple loved each other.

_"I wanna see into those eyes of love . . ." _Gabriella spoke softly along with the music to her husband, her eyes twinkling with love, just like Troy's. _"I wanna whisper in your ear so soft so come closer love . . ."_

_"I wanna tell you words, words of love . . . words that make you wanna come closer love . . . "_ Troy responded back to his wife, thus ending the song. The two shared a meaningful kiss in the middle of the dance floor, forgetting that everyone else was around them, whispering 'I love you's to each other as they experienced a flurry of emotions.

* * *

After the incredibly romantic and tear-jerking first dance between the two, Troy and Gabriella joined Troy's mother and father respectively in the parent-child dance. The reception carried on with more delicious food, dancing, laughter, and loads of happiness and everyone rejoiced in the day's events. Before they knew it, the party was coming to a close as the guests started to dissapate since Troy and Gabriella had a flight to catch in the morning to begin their two week-long honeymoon in Maui, Hawaii.

The celebration was finally at a close as Gabriella and Troy spoke to Sharpay and Chad and kindly instructed them to thank everyone for coming and the gifts some of them brought, also bidding them farewell.

The limo that was parked in front of the spa resort waited for Troy and Gabriella to get inside so the chauffeur could transport them to the Hyatt Regency Hotel downtown. In a matter of minutes later they finally did; but not before Troy stopped in front of the black doors to address his wife.

"So, _wife_," he grinned, "you ready to start the rest of our lives together? You know you can't back out now." He teased.

"I know," she leaned up and pecked his lips, "and I am loving the sound of that. Every single part of it." She replied as they made their way into the limo, making a point to raise the screen that divided the front seats from the backseats.

"Well that's good, because for the next two weeks, this ring," he gestured to the glimmering band resting on her ring finger, "is all you're going to be wearing." He growled as he nuzzled her neck, and moving up, kissing her passionately.

"Hmm . . . I love you; so, so much. You have officially made me the happiest woman in the world." She murmured, snuggling into his embrace.

"I love you more. You're everything I need and more." His response came.

As their 'happily-ever-after' kicked off, the two couldn't believe that they were having doubts. With the undeniable love that they had for each other, they knew that in the end, their love would prevail over anything.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_**Soo? Did you like it? Or not? Tell me!**

**xoxo Ash  
**


End file.
